The Training
by jill.thompson.9862
Summary: What happens when a young Saiyan trains like Gohan did but with Gohan? Find out in The Training.
1. Prolog

Prolong

I huddle closer to the fire to keep warm. The night is cold and the darkness from the woods around me only makes it worse. I was left hear by my martial arts trainer Gohan. My name, you ask, is Ginger and I am his one and only student. Gohan has a different way of training me though, because his training involves me spending 6 months in the forest alone, and if I survive I am a worthy student. Gohan has left me here and I have been doing well so far but I am scared. I start to doze in and out of sleep and the night feels slower but it also feels like it passes fast and the next thing I know its morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I am resistant to move but I must if I am to eat. I think and search my area and find nothing. I can hunt but the only thing I see is trees and then it hits me.

"The trees," I say to myself, "I can find a good branch, some sticks, and a couple rocks. I can make a bow and some arrows but what am I to use for string?" I take another look and then I remember Gohan giving me a first aid kit.

"There has to be some string in there for stitches. I won't use too much," I say to myself. So I lift the lid and, yes, I was right there is some strong string in there. I take it out and find two close together trees. I tie a knot around the one trunk, roll it out, pull the spool tight against the other tree and pluck it with my finger. It's just right for a bow. I silently thank Gohan while I roll up the remaining string and put it back in the first aid kit. The next thing I need to find may be the hardest. I need a branch that has a curve so it is like a bow and some not to thick, but not too thin sticks for my arrows.

I search my soundings and hear a rustling in the bushes. What to do, I think, I can shoot it but my bow isn't ready, I will just have to be prepared to fight. The rustling comes closer and my heart is pounding. It appears from the bushes and it is nothing dangerous, just a rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Hi there little guy," I say to it, "what are you doing way out here?" It doesn't answer, of course.

"Great, I am talking to animals." I sigh and shake my head at myself. I quickly find a curved branch and use a well placed punch to knock it down.

"Thank goodness for strength," I say to myself, "okay, now I will need to find rocks." I look down there no rocks where I am. I head back to camp and begin looking for rocks. To my surprise, my search is easier than I expect as I quickly find one big rock great for carving and ten smaller rocks that look like triangles. They already have such sharp points on them, that when I poke my finger with it, it hurts.

"That's odd," I whisper to myself, "these where not here when I left. He's helping me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Not focusing too hard on how the rocks just appeared at my camp, I pocket them and concentrate on finding sticks. I find five on the ground and five in the trees. I also find some ivy vines that I can use to attach the arrowheads to the sticks of my arrows and some bird feathers to fashion the tail of the arrow. I head back to camp, sit down and pull out my rocks. I grab my curved branch, and use the bigger rock to carve the branch into a smooth bow. I do the same for the sticks turning them into smooth arrows. I attach the arrowhead to the stick with the vines and cut small slits at the other end of the stick to slip the bird feathers into for the tail. Once that is done I grab my string and tie it to both ends of the bow. Next, I tie a knot onto my arrow and then my bow so I can take a few practice shots without losing all of my arrows. I miss the first few times but when I am about to give up, I take a deep breath, close one eye and shoot the arrow. It cuts downward through air and to my delight hits something that I can eat. I grab the animal which is about to be my meal and make a fire to cook it. It is filling and tastes like chicken. The sun begins seeping down over the horizon and I get closer to the fire like I did the night before, ready for whatever nature throws at me.

I didn't realize that I was even sleeping until my eyes opened. Something seemed off. I looked around and decided with a start that yes something's definitely strange. "I don't think the ground had five inches of snow when I went to sleep," I say out loud, "I was not prepared for this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The snow had just started falling and dawn was just starting to peek through the trees. I was so cold even though I was so close to the fire. I just wanted to go home, but I didn't want to give up either. This training seemed so unusual, and I wanted to please Gohan and show him that I am a worthy student. I'm not sure how much more of the unexpected I will be able to take. I curl up in a tighter ball and close my eyes again, trying to concentrate on warmth. I miss my family and my friends back home.

"Training is over, survival complete," a gruff voice wakes me. I sit up with a start, but I'm no longer in the woods, I am warm, safe and dry in my own bed. Was it all a dream?


End file.
